Dress Me
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: "Enough, you insolent cur!" Ciel was practically shaking with equal amounts of rage and embarrassment. "I could seduce you just fine if I wanted to!" "Then," Sebastian's hot breath ran across the shell of the proud little Earl's ear, "You wouldn't mind putting on the dress and proving it to me, would you." YAOI
1. Chapter 1

x

.

_Dress Me_

.

x

"I refuse!"

Ciel brandished his walking cane towards his butler, jabbing it in the demon's direction to prevent him from advancing any closer.

"I absolutely refuse to wear that… that, frilly abomination again!" He blustered, blushing with embarrassment.

"Come now, do I need to remind you that it was your poor performance last week that our cover was almost blown?" Sebastian reminded the little Earl with a devious smile, enjoying the boy's discomfort. "I believe that your efforts are in dire need of some… polishing up, let's say."

Ciel almost bared his teeth at his butler who was currently holding out the infamous pink dress full of muslin and lace. How was he supposed to know that the blasted Earl of Cheshire was going to run his filthy hands down his back, thus revealing the fact Ciel wasn't wearing a corset? His gender identity became dangerously close to being outed and the pair panicked. He shouldn't even have been able to have his grubby paws on the little Earl's body, if it weren't for the possible chance at a snatch of information, vital to the newest case Ciel had taken under his wing.

Sebastian let out a sigh and gave the boy another exasperated look.

"If you behaved like a little miss, the way the plan was set, perhaps the Earl of Cheshire wouldn't be taking a bath in the Thames right now." He said amused.

"You could argue," Ciel said through gritted teeth, "That the fact, the _revolting_ man had his filthy hands on me in apparent seduction, that I'm able to fully impersonate a _little miss_." The humiliation and pride-swallowing job of having to seduce overly complacent aristocrats, in a female form nonetheless to gain information, had goosebumps crawling up his skin.

"I am _not _getting into that dress again." He would have stamped his foot in emphasis if he didn't know how childish it looked. Instead, he chose to fix his most haughtiest stare on Sebastian, right hand gripping the head of the cane tightly.

"Madam Hopkins would be very sad to see you reject one of her proudest masterpieces, I believe that is what she called it." Sebastian bowed his head slightly, to hide the glittering mirth in his eyes. "The Earl of Cheshire may be easily swayed by your… performance, but believe me little Master, had I been in his place, your simple act wouldn't have even made me so much as blink, let alone be willing to spill precious information."

Ciel gaped at his butler for a moment, looking a bit like a fish that had flopped onto land by accident. His mouth opened and closed, before he sputtered indignantly. _Little _Master? Seduce… Sebastian? Incompetence!?

"Enough, you insolent cur!" Ciel was practically shaking with equal amounts of rage and embarrassment. "I could seduce you just fine if I wanted to!"

How he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. The tips of his ears burned as Sebastian walked closer to him, grinning widely. He cornered Ciel by the wall, dress still in hand.

"Then," His hot breath ran across the shell of the proud little Earl's ear, "You wouldn't mind putting on the dress and proving it to me, would you."

It irked Ciel that it wasn't even phrased as a question, more like a statement. As if assuming Ciel would do it. Like Hell… He clenched his jaw together. Should he refuse, Sebastian would win declaring that Ciel would need practice, but should he accept… He didn't even know it was humanly possible for his face to feel this warm. It seemed either way, he'd be wearing the blasted dress for Sebastian, he might as well take the least pride crushing option and try and take charge of the situation.

The demon could practically see the cogs turning in the Young Master's head. How easy it was to manipulate him, to coerce him into doing things he wanted. Sebastian was convinced, no one else in the world knew how to manipulate the Earl of Phantomhive, the way he could. He felt the first tickles of excitement climbing out of the cesspool of his psyche, knowing what Ciel would choose. Knowing that he didn't even have a _choice_.

An irate blue eye, eyeballed him from below.

Oh my, if looks could kill.

"What are you waiting for? Undress me." Ciel snapped, holding himself so that his butler had full access to his body.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian smiled, hand over his chest. The dress was quickly folded and neatly placed on the table beside them for safekeeping.

The little Earl could feel the ribbon that was tied around his neck, being loosened slowly, until it fell to the floor in a silken puddle. His blazer was being eased off his shoulders and suddenly, he felt a lot colder and unprotected.

Being this close to Ciel allowed Sebastian to inhale the sweet scent that emanated from the boy. Beyond the fragrance of soap and clothing detergent, his keen nose picked out subtle hints of chocolate that the boy had been nibbling on earlier as well as the permanent whiff of sugar that seemed to cloak Ciel wherever he went. But Ciel's scent was even more complex than that, Sebastian caught traces of stained blood, salty tears and a bitter resolve. And finally, surrounding something that could only be given from the pearly Gates Above, he sensed the burning determination that the Earl conducted himself with on a daily basis, driving his very being forward into the unknown darkness with unwavering resolution. Knowing that he was going to corrupt this fine palette of senses into something far more sinfully delectable, made the demon shiver and he almost forgot he was supposed to be unbuttoning the boy.

Ciel only opened his eyes once he felt the first button come undone. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the subtle brushes against his body, no doubt intentional, the devil's way of tempting him. Tempting him into what exactly? Ciel didn't want to answer that question. He'd rather face his formidable aunt wearing the silliest outfit he could think of...rather than… answer the…

The boy was so tense, Sebastian couldn't help but want to tease him, physically and mentally. He took his time taking the long sleeved cotton shirt off, as his hands came up, he let the material of the gloves brush against Ciel's sensitive nipples, delighting in the sharp intake of breath that the action produced. Now who was supposed to be seducing who?

His eyes flew open at the contact, his nipples instantly becoming taut little things from the exposed cold and the sudden stimulation. Ciel opened his mouth to reprimand the demon but the touch was gone before he could say anything. Now standing in just his short trousers, the fine hairs on his body stood up, reacting to the cold. He rubbed his arms, trying to generate some heat.

"I'm cold, Sebastian." Ciel said crossly trying to ignore the faint stirrings of arousal that flickered through the pit of his stomach. He rubbed at his arms again trying to rid himself of the sensation.

The demon made quick work of his trousers and stockings, setting them on the table beside the dress. Ciel was almost surprised at the fact that he hadn't tried to do anything … indecent, considering the fact he was now only in his drawers and nothing else. Suddenly he yelped as he was tucked neatly under Sebastian's arm.

"Put me down! What are you-" Before he could even struggle, he found himself sitting on Sebastian's lap, who sat on the loveseat by the window.

"Don't struggle," Sebastian said lowly into the boy's ear, knowing exactly what kind of an effect it would have. "I will now put your stockings on."

"I understand that, but why this position?" Ciel questioned testily, still squirming about on Sebastian's lap, half-heartedly trying to find a way off.

"I was under the impression you were cold, Young Master. In this way I can give you heat as well as dress you. Is this what they call, 'hitting two birds with one stone'?" He chuckled slightly as he deftly slipped the toe of the stocking over Ciel's left foot. He felt Ciel's arm reach up to wrap around his neck for support as he stilled to allow a stocking to be placed on his foot.

The feisty Earl stopped moving temporarily to watch Sebastian slowly pull the sheer stocking up his slim calf and over his knee. The stocking ended mid thigh and Sebastian's hand was dangerously close to brushing against his groin. Ciel tried moving backward slightly, to put more distance between the hand and himself, but being flush against Sebastian chest hindered his efforts spectacularly. In the end, he decided to inch his ass backward until he was sitting more upright than his previous position, which allowed him to put some distance from the offending hand.

"Young Master… do you do that on purpose?" Sebastian breathed out, hands on Ciel's hips. "You're such a tease."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked utterly bemused.

"Honestly, you say you seduce men and yet you don't even know what you're doing with your own body."

"I- nnn!" Ciel started before he felt something hard nudge against his behind, it didn't help that Sebastian had a firm grip on his hips so he could neither move away nor grind down on the semi hardness. A familiar heat started to pool in the pit of his stomach as Sebastian pushed him down, the hardness sliding between his cheeks.

"Your other foot, my lord." Sebastian asked quietly, whilst placing a little nibble on the edge of Ciel's ear.

"My… my what?" The boy asked, slightly dazed by the intense rush of feelings that had assaulted his body. It took him a moment to realise that Sebastian had stopped moving and he had been grinding down on the hardness all by himself. He stopped immediately, a blush working it's way up Ciel's neck and staining his cheeks a delightful red. He was thankful that Sebastian couldn't see his face.

The demon chose not to say anything as he felt the heat of the warm blood rushing into his Master's face. The moment had been too sweet when the boy had realised his hips were moving of their own volition. The stocking was pulled up quicker than the other leg and he lifted Ciel up into a standing position.

In moments, the great, voluminous pink muslin dress was pulled over his head, fastened at the back and he now sported long hair extensions.

Sebastian took a moment to admire his handiwork before placing his hands on Ciel's slim shoulders, turning him around to face an ornate mirror opposite the room.

"Young Master? Or should I say… Young Mistress?" He teased, unable to resist running his hands down the boy's arms and up his trim waist.

In the mirror stood a sulky little girl wearing a great big dress. What was so appealing about that? Ciel thought to himself and crossed his arms over his chest, frown deepening. He turned to face Sebastian who looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

He rubbed his arms slightly, unable to really think of anything to say. The playful heat that had erupted between them had dissipated slightly and was replaced with slight discomfort and apprehension. It wasn't like Ciel wasn't used to wearing dresses (much to his own chagrin), but that had strictly been for undercover work! He would never be caught dead wearing such a frilly abomination otherwise… yet here he stood. His confidence was waning and he found himself wondering if the demon thought him a fool.

Sebastian watched the array of confused emotion flicker across the little Phantomhive's face. He couldn't help but think his master looked like such an adorable, defenseless girl. He was about to smile but as though the Young Master could read his mind, a smouldering glare was sent his way and he was reminded once again of the fiery determination that dictated Ciel Phantomhive's life. He shivered and his wine eyes darkened with lust.

Ciel picked and twisted at the muslin on his dress, he looked up once more facial expression morphing into something that looked like a cross between worry and anxiousness.

"Do I… Does this, ahem… does this turn you on?" He whispered very quietly, face bright red. He had blushed so much in the past minutes, he was surprised the skin on his face hadn't burned off yet.

Equipped with demonic hearing, Sebastian heard every murmured syllable clear as day. The rare display of bashfulness seemed to match Ciel's actual age for once, and the reminder that there was still a shred of innocence yet to corrupt with the young Phantomhive sent jolts of heat to his length, stimulating a kind of primal hunger.

"You could say it turns me on… but to be more accurate, the sight of you acting so flustered in a dress is more of a turn on that anything else." He replied silkily, reaching out to stroke one of the long hair extensions. "You look simply… ravishing."

"D-Don't say such crass things!" Ciel stuttered at the demon's language, ears burning.

"Why not? It's true and you know I do not lie, Young Master."

He stepped closer and eased the boy onto the loveseat once more.

"Now… where were we? I do believe you claimed you'd be able to seduce me? Or were you merely bluffing?" The demon leaned in close, tongue flickering, breath hot.

His words struck a chord within the proud Earl and he regained himself with sly smile.

"Shall we find out whether I'm bluffing or not then?"

_tbc?_

* * *

_I got flamed for this story on AO3, but I'm just going to post this here, to see what other people think... if er... people really hate it, I'll take it down of course, but if people don't mind I'll post the second half sometime, if that's ok. _

_Thank you very much for taking time out of your day to read this!_


	2. Chapter 2

x

.

_Dress Me_

.

x

With that, he pushed the demon back and stood up. Hooking his fingers into Sebastian's belt, he drew him closer and yanked on the silk black tie, bringing the demon's face close to his. Wrapping his small hand around the back of the demon's neck, he stared into the deep coloured irises, so undecidedly inhuman. He closed his eyes and let his mouth meet Sebastian's, standing on tiptoe to cover the distance.

Sebastian pressed closer and brought a hand up around the back of Ciel's head to pull at one of the strings of his eye patch. The knot unraveled with ease and black eye patch slid then fluttered to the floor, to be forgotten for the next hour or two. Sebastian could feel one of Ciel's small hands slide down his front, pawing at it incessantly, like a little kitten begging for milk. It was endearing to say the least. He felt his jacket being eased off and he shrugged it off with his shoulders so that it fell to the floor lightly, still kissing the little Phantomhive gently on the lips.

The young Earl drew back for a moment, then with painstaking emphasis, he began a trail of soft little kisses across Sebastian's cheek and down his neck, nipping the skin occasionally. The little shocks of pain did nothing to damper the growing arousal within the demon, if anything, his desire to possess the boy right then and there grew just a bit stronger. He hissed as the boy delivered a particularly painful bite right next to his pulse, something that was definitely not blood, throbbing through his veins in tandem with his mock heartbeat.

Ciel smirked into the side of the demon's neck, moving to lick and trace senseless patterns along the underside of his jaw, occasionally pausing to suck the skin there. His other hand under the pretense of rubbing small circles into Sebastian's chest, had been quietly unbuttoning the crisp shirt. He slipped a warm hand beneath the shirt and dragged his hand upwards, feeling a silky nub under his fingertips. Ciel hesitated for a second, he had never really initiated during intimate moments- he could only re-enact what he'd experienced. Tentatively he pressed down and rolled his finger over Sebastian's left nipple. Instantly, he could feel it hardening underneath his touch, growing taut and eager.

Sebastian let out a wide smile when Ciel paused, he could see the uncertainty in the boy's movements. He had known the boy was bluffing the entire time, there was no way he could possibly seduce the master of seduction, but the little Phantomhive was certainly welcome to try. However, he couldn't deny that his body reacted to his young master's relentless touch. He brought a hand down to cup Ciel's rounded ass only to have to smacked away.

"_I'm_ doing the touching here. You're not allowed to try and take control." The young Earl scowled, colourful eyes narrowing, mouth almost pushing itself into a pout with displeasure. He pulled the exposed half of the shirt to the side roughly and latched onto the taut nipple, sucking and biting at it, making sure to trace his tongue around the little nub.

The sudden display of ferocity had Sebastian clenching his jaw, his grip tightening on Ciel's waist, his feral side reacting to harsh bites that were sure to leave a mark. A hand was at the front of his trousers, scratching the material lightly, fingers rubbing and stroking insistently, coaxing his length back to it's previous hardness.

"What's this, Young Master?" Sebastian stifled a laugh, the corners of his mouth lifting, "A young lady shouldn't deal such depraved touches. Surely this wasn't your idea of seduction, was it?" Wine red eyes glittering with amusement as he watched the boy's face turn a lovely shade of pink from his teasing jibe.

Ciel practically yanked his hand away from the front of Sebastian's trousers, as if suddenly burned by hellfire.

"You say that, but you're still the one getting hard." Ciel pointed out, chin jutting out, arms crossed over his chest sullenly refusing to touch the demon and continue this ridiculous… farce. He suddenly felt quite stupid and annoyed. The dress itched at him and he was starting to feel like he was drowning in the layers of lace and muslin. Why he agreed to this at all in the first place…

"Any man with a functioning body will get hard after being touched in such a licentious way," Sebastian coaxed one arm out that was wrapped firmly around the sulky Phantomhive's waist, "The art of true seduction is making a man hard, without touching his _cock_ at all." He held Ciel's hand aloft, as if they were waltzing, his other gloved hand supporting the boy's back.

"Don't you agree, Young Master?"

Before he could even take his next breath, Ciel found himself bending over the loveseat, arms pinned just above his head by one large hand.

"Hey-!" He began to protest only to interrupt himself with an involuntary gasp.

"Let me show you… let me teach you how… " Sebastian nuzzled his way behind Ciel's ear, placing a small kiss on the back of his neck. He felt the small body shudder below him. "Yes, relax and accept… " He nudged away one of the long hair extensions to kiss the area between the boy's shoulder blades.

"Sto-ah!" The fleeting kisses were accompanied by Sebastian's light breath that tickled his skin. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation but it was hardly what one would call arousing. He squirmed, trying to dodge the ticklish touches. The brief random brushes made Ciel want to shiver in waves as the light touches teased his skin.

Sebastian continued to pepper the boy's upper back with light, chaste kisses, making his way across the exposed skin till finally his lips were back to nuzzling the fine hairs on Ciel's nape.

"You are so…"

Ciel never even heard the rest of the sentence, he had squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian began placing wet kisses all along the tops of his trapezius muscles, licking at the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. That damn demon, he _knew_ that he was sensitive around his neck- exploiting his weakness like- "Ahh-nnn!"

"Mmm?" Sebastian hummed in question, lips moving across the sensitized skin. He blew softly at the rapidly cooling saliva.

The change from hot to cold was almost unbearable. Ciel began squirming but not to get away from the touch this time, rather he was beginning to feel the beginnings of an ache settle in his lower stomach. He felt Sebastian's knee press between his legs as his butler bent over him, completely and utterly surrounding him, casting him in a shadowy embrace. He could feel him everywhere, even places where they weren't touching, something like an electric charge running between their bodies.

He would never ever admit it to anyone, not even himself, but despite the fact the demon was after his soul and nothing but, he felt an irrational sense of safety and protection when Sebastian was around. The position they were in now, was no less a physical description of his feelings toward the demon.

"Young Master, what would you order me to do to you? What do you desire?" A silky voice whispered by his ear, which promptly burned when a variety of sinful images flashes across his mind at the words.

"N-nothing! Go away- you're suffocating me." He shook his head, allowing the silky bunches of hair to frame his face, hiding his embarrassment.

"Come now, let's not be difficult, little one. We both know that's not what you really want."

"You-!" At this, Ciel whipped around ready to smack that infuriating smirk off the demon's face.

Sebastian caught the little defiant chin in his hand as Ciel turned over struggling in his grip.

"Let go- ow!" He winced as Sebastian's fingers dug into his cheeks with enough force to make him feel a little pain but not enough to leave marks. "That _hurt_, bastard."

"Would you like me to kiss away the pain?" He smirked at the sulky face. Without even waiting for a reply he softened his grip and kissed Ciel's twisted mouth. "Feeling better?"

"No."

"You should try being honest for once, Young Master." The demon reached under layers and layers of muslin until he caressed the smooth thigh. "Your body and mouth are telling me two very different things." His fingers rubbed the area where the boy's thigh met the rounded swell of his ass, slowly moving inwards feeling the tendon near the groin.

Ciel bit his lip unable to retort, red colouring his cheeks as he maintained Sebastian's probing gaze. Those slitted eyes stared straight into his deep blue ones, knowing every single carnal thought that flitted through his mind just now. He could feel the faustian mark in his eye begin to pulse languidly, reacting to it's contractor. Suddenly he jumped, eyes widening in surprise as he felt a dull pressure against his entrance, his hand shot out to grip Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian continued to press against the boy's hole through the material of his undergarments, rubbing and digging gently, as if he were actually going to enter the boy. Reaching around with one hand he began to undo the clasps on the great pink dress.

Ciel fidgeted, teeth worrying his lower lip as he arched his back unable to make up his mind whether to grind down on the offending digit or to back away. He felt the front of his dress slip off, exposing the front of his chest to fairly cold air. Fingers teased his nipples to hardness as Sebastian slowly slid off his undergarments.

_To be continued!_

* * *

_Well... I'm surprised most of you all like this story, sooo well... while I debated whether to quietly update a 5000 word chapter 3 weeks later or to post my progress so you guys can sort of know what to expect... the latter won out. I can most definitely tell you for sure that the next part after this is most DEFINITELY MA CONTENT, so the next chapter will be posted on AO3, in case you guys still want to read it (I hope you do!) _

_I'm really unsure if this chapter is breaching ffnets smut policy, so I'm playing it safe._

_Thank you very much for taking time out of your day to read this!_


	3. Chapter 3

x

.

_Dress Me_

.

x

**_PREVIEW:_**

Soft pants and breathy moans erupted from the little Phantomhive's mouth unwittingly, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. That sinful tongue traced over silky soft skin and tender ridges… and oh, the way it passed over his frenulum in tantalising swipes. Fingers twisted into black locks as Ciel tried to keep from voicing his desire. True to his word, Sebastian had committed to his role of a dog. Those incessant licks were driving him mad, the teasing flicks against his cock were arousing but they were doing nothing in truly helping him reach completion. They both knew that, and the thought alone was maddening. He wanted Sebastian to engulf his length in full, but God be damned if he started resorting to begging the Devil for pleasure. He clenched his jaw tightly as a moan sounded in his throat.

Link can be found here: archiveofourown. or g (slash)works (slash) 1667723

Don't forget to take out spaces and replace (slash) with / ! I will also add a link to my profile, you can't miss it :3

_To be continued!_

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)_


	4. Chapter 4

x

.

_Dress Me_

.

x

**_PREVIEW:_**

Ciel jerked, eyes squeezing shut as he felt something soft and wet trace the edges of his hole. Fingers withdrew from his entrance and were immediately replaced with what Ciel assumed was Sebastian's tongue. The thought of Sebastian licking him, tasting him in the most taboo of all places- his mind was going into overdrive unable to comprehend the reality and the theory of it all. He was supposed to be a precocious and sagacious boy of his age, but somehow whenever he shamefully let himself give into the Devil's temptation, he was rendered speechless, dumb- a being that simply cried out for _more, more and more._

Link to new chapter is on my profile- you can't miss it! Click for the rest and the end of the chapter :)

_fin._

* * *

_Thank you all to who read, favourited, alerted and **reviewed. **Your dedicated support makes me smile with happiness, I hope the final chapter meets your expectations.  
_

_To those ffnet users who have an AO3 account, I will be uploading the _**full **_version so you can read without having to switch between websites each time._


End file.
